1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, a television set and a liquid crystal television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display, a television set and a liquid crystal television set each including a driving voltage output portion outputting a driving voltage for driving a display panel when receiving a display-on signal for driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display including a driving voltage output portion outputting a driving voltage for driving a display panel when receiving a display-on signal for driving the display panel is known in general. In such a display, output timing for the driving voltage must be delayed with respect to input timing for the display-on signal in general, in order to normally drive the display panel.
Therefore, a display capable of delaying output timing for a driving voltage with respect to input timing for a display-on signal is proposed in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-104711 (1995), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-104711 discloses a portable terminal (display) including an LCD power source control circuit (driving voltage output portion) outputting a driving voltage for driving an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel portion (display panel) when receiving a power-on signal (display-on signal) for driving the LCD panel portion. This LCD power source control circuit is provided with an LCD front stage transistor (first switching element) entering an ON-state when receiving the power-on signal, an LCD rear stage transistor (second switching element) entering an ON-state when the LCD front stage transistor enters the ON-state thereby outputting the driving voltage through a DC-DC converter and a delay element (delay circuit portion) for delaying output timing for the driving voltage with respect to input timing for the power-on signal. The delay element is provided on an input side of the LCD front stage transistor. In this LCD power source control circuit, the delay element delays switching of the LCD front stage transistor thereby delaying switching of the LCD rear stage transistor, for delaying the output timing for the driving voltage with respect to the input timing for the power-on signal.
In the LCD power source control circuit (driving voltage output portion) of the portable terminal (display) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-104711, however, the delay element (delay circuit portion) is provided on the input side of the LCD front stage transistor (first switching element) for delaying the switching of the LCD front stage transistor, thereby delaying the switching of the LCD rear stage transistor (second switching element). In other words, the delay element provided on the input side of the LCD front stage transistor indirectly delays the switching of the LCD rear stage transistor in the portable terminal disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-104711. In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-104711, therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult to adjust the input timing for the power-on signal (display-on signal) and the output timing for the driving voltage.